Time Heals All
by Celestial Demoness
Summary: Inuyasha has been cheating on Kagome for years. And in her time of loneliness and pain one person is there to help her through it. But that person isn't who you would expect it to be. chapter 4 redone. (warning sesshkag pairings and OOCness)
1. Default Chapter

_**Title : Time heals all**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

_**Author : Sesshie's daughter**_

She was tired of it all, she had had another fight with her boyfriend Inuyasha. She knew that he was seeing her high school friend Kikyo. Her mind travelled back to the first time she found out about it.

**Flashback (Two years ago) **

_Inuyasha pulled up to the huge mansion's gate. The gates opened allowing them access to the mansion. Inuyasha drove through the gates and parked in front of the big house, which belonged to his half brother Sesshomaru. Why Inuyasha would be leaving her here she had no clue. _

_She knew though that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru didn't like each other that much. Thus she questioned herself why Inuyasha would leave her there. All she knew was that he said something about dropping her off and her visiting Rin while he went to Miroku's for the night. _

_She had her doubts about being there with Sesshoumaru. She didn't mind staying at Sesshoumaru's. She had done so many times but that was when she had wanted to. Not once had she ever stayed the night with the hyper little adopted child Sesshoumaru was raising. _

_"I'll be back in the morning," came Inuyasha's voice from within the car. _

_Kagome looked at the estate and turned around. She grabbed her bag and shut the car door. She then made her way up the stairs to knock on the door. An old butler opened the door and greeted her. _

_"Good evening, Kagome," said the old butler._

_"Good evening, Jaken," replied Kagome as she entered the mansion. _

_As soon as she set foot into the house the little hyper six year old flung herself at Kagome. _

_"Kagome! Rin is happy that you came to visit her!" said the little girl with a big smile on her face. _

_"Hello Rin, how are you?" asked Kagome._

_"Rin is good! And Rin picked you some flowers!" Rin said as she jumped up and down. _

_The rest of the evening went well. After supper the two girls put together a puzzle and after that Rin was sent to bed by Sesshoumaru. _

_Kagome was in the room she was to stay in for the night when she couldn't sleep. She got up and got dressed. She then walked out the door and down the stairs. As she reached the door Sesshoumaru stopped her. _

_He offered to drive her back home. Which Kagome excepted with a smile. _

_Sesshoumaru then grabbed his jacket and keys and opened the door. He let Kagome go first before he too exited the house and locked the door behind him. The two got into the car and drove away from the estate towards Kagome's apartment._

_The drive was long and silent and it seemed to take forever to reach their destination. At last Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and exited his car to help Kagome out. _

_"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea before you leave?" asked Kagome as she got out of the car._

_Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. He then grabbed her bag and followed her into the building. Kagome was standing in front of her apartment door when she heard Inuyasha's voice from within the room. _

_She unlocked it to see Inuyasha and Kikyo in the kitchen kissing. She dropped her keys and looked on at the sight before her. _

_"Kagome, what the hell are you doing here! I told you to stay at Sesshoumaru's!" yelled Inuyasha. _

_"I just wanted to come home," said Kagome. "But I guess I'll just leave and send Sango to get my stuff next week."_

**End of flashback**

Kagome knew that after Inuyasha had apologized and begged her to forgive him, he was still seeing Kikyo. Why she stayed with Inuyasha she had no clue. She just invited all the pain into her life.

She took out her cell phone and called Sesshoumaru. He had become a good friend of hers since the night she had found Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Hello?" came the voice of the little girl Rin.

"Hi, Rin it's Kagome. Is Sesshoumaru there?" asked Kagome.

"Hold on Rin will call him."

Kagome smiled at the way the little girl had talked. She was already seven soon to turn eight and she still spoke in third person.

"Hello? Kagome what is it?" came the worried voice of Sesshoumaru.

"It's nothing. I just felt like talking to someone is all," answered Kagome.

"Come on Kagome. I know you well enough that it isn't just to talk."

"I can't take it anymore," came Kagome's voice in a whisper. "I've had enough. I just can't take it, Sesshoumaru. I love him but he just does't see that."

"Kagome, where are you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm at the park that's about seven blocks away from my apartment," answered Kagome.

"I will be right there," said Sesshoumaru as he hung up the phone.

Kagome put her cell phone back into her pocket and sat on the bench. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She cried into her knees.

Kagome was crying when someone sat beside her. She didn't have to look up to know it was Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," said Sesshoumaru quietly. "Don't waste your tears on him. He will never know how much he is missing until it is to late."

Kagome looked up at him and threw herself at him. Crying into his chest, letting all her pain out. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her and he held her within his embrace. Keeping her from all the wrath in the world if only for a few moments.

He didn't know why his brother treated this angel the way he did. He made her life miserable and shattered her heart day after day till she finally didn't want to go through with it anymore. That was when she would call him and he would be at her side as soon as he could.

At these times he had wanted to admit the feelings he had developed for her over the past two years. But instead he let them build within him. He didn't want to cause her more pain than she was already going through. So again he just sat there holding the crying girl within his arms. Letting her cry to her hearts desire.

_Well that's the end of chapter one. This is just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it typed out. Oh yeah and posted. I hope you like it._

_Till next time _

_**Sesshie's daughter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time Heals All **_

_**Chapter : 2**_

It had been two weeks since she had last called Sesshoumaru. She had made up her mind about not bothering him. So here she was, at the shrine away from Inuyasha. At least for the time being.

He was never home to miss her anyway. She was sure he was jumping for joy after reading the note she had left for him. She was staying at the shrine with her mother and seventeen year old brother Souta, and of course jii-san. She had written on the note that she would not return for at least a couple of months.

Souta's yelling brought her out of her thoughts. He had left in the morning to hang out with his friends. But of course she had known he was hiding the truth from her. She would let him bring his girlfriend to her.

Kagome decended the stairs and entered the living room to see her brother along with a girl by his side. There she was right. He was hiding the truth from her. Probably because he wanted to surprise her. So thats how she acted.

"Hey sis! This is my girlfriend," said Souta as he looked over to the girl on his right. "Her name is Kanna."

Kagome smiled and extended her hand, "nice to meet you. Kanna."

"It's nice to meet you too. Your brother talks about you a lot."

Kagome looked at her brother and smiled.

"Listen Souta, I'm going out for a drive. So can you tell mom that I will be home this evening?"

Souta nodded, and with that she left the house and drove away from the shrine. She had been driving for an hour before she finally pulled into a park . She exited her car and looked around for a minute before she finally shut the door.

She had always loved parks. Whether it was a childrens play park or a park with many paths and many fields and forests. She walked over to a big tree and sat underneath it. she was almost asleep when her cell phone began to ring.

She had forgotten to turn it off, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello..." came the reply.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah it's me. Kagome... Are you okay?"

Kagome's heart fluttered and it was as if time was standing still, for she couldn't answer for a while.

"Yeah," came her answer just barely over a whisper.

"I was worried... I had called your apartment. Inuyasha answered and started yelling something about turning you against him," explained Sesshoumaru. "Where are you?"

"I just decided to get away for a while... I'm at the shrine with my mother, Souta and jii-san," answered Kagome.

There was a long silence before Kagome finally broke it.

"I'm sorry. I should have called you earlier."

"..."

"Sesshoumaru... Are you still there?"

"I have to go. Rin will be home soon. Good-bye... Kagome."

"Bye..."

Kagome heard the click on the other end. But she still held the phone to her ear for a few more minutes before finally slowly shutting it. She sat under the huge tree thinking about the call she had just gotten from Sesshoumaru.

For an hour she sat there thinking, but her mind tired her out and she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. Drifting off into a peaceful dream.

By the time Kagome awoke the stars were in the sky. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew she had to call home. Her mother was probably worried about her.

After calling home and telling her mother she would be home before midnight she laid back down to gaze at the stars for a while. A shooting star made its way across the sky and Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish.

_**I am truly sorry for not having made this chapter long ago. And it is shorter than I intended it to be. But I promise I will have chapter three up by um... let's see... say Tuesday or Wednesday. I know I didn't have much of Sesshoumaru in this chapter and I do realize that he is way way OOC. The OOCness I cannot do anything about... for this story to work he has to be that way. But about him not being in this chapter I promise you will have more of him in the next. And if not I will have him in chapter four. But I now know where I am taking this story. So hang in there a little longer and again sorry for not updating sooner.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 3**_

Kagome got home just after midnight. As soon as she got home she headed up to her room and fell right asleep.

She awoke to the smell of her mothers home cooked breakfast. She thought about how much she had actually missed her mothers home cooked meals since she had moved out. She smiled at the thought and got up to get dressed.

Kagome ran down the stairs and into the kitchen feeling a lot better than when she had first come to the shrine. She walked up to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat at the table. Sitting down beside Souta she took her fork and dug into her food.

All this reminded her of when she was still going to school. Oh how she missed those days when everything was so easy... well easier than they were now.

She finished up her breakfast and got up to walk around outside. Kagome walked to the old bone eater's well and sat on the edge.

"Why did my life turn out like this?" Kagome questioned herself. "Did I do something wrong?"

She didn't know what to do anymore. He said he loved her and yet he was still cheating on her. Yeah she knew, she wasn't stupid or anything. She just didn't have the heart to leave him. She loved him too much and yet that wasn't enough.

She got up and left the bone eater's well. She walked around the shrine and decided she wanted to climb one of the huge trees. Kagome walked over to one of the biggest ones and started to climb. It had been a long time since she climbed, but climb she did.

She got up to a big branch and sat there looking down to see how high she was, then sat back against the trees base. A gentle breeze blew and gently played with her hair like an old lover.

She sat up there for quite a while, but she had gotten hungry again and decided to go back to the shrine to see if her mother had cooked anything for lunch.

Carefully climbing down the tree, her foot finally reached firm ground. She then fixed up her clothes and headed back to the shrine.

As she made her way back to the shrine she wondered if Inuyasha would even call on her birthday. It was coming up in less than three days. She shook her head and knew that she was here to get away from her pain. Not to think about him and make the pain even worse.

With her mind made up she walked to the shrine. For her long visit she would forget about Inuyasha and have a great time with her family. Souta was done school for the summer and he also had his girlfriend with him. So she decided she would get to know the girl and hang out with her brother for the summer.

When it was time for Souta to go back to finish his last year in school she would head back to the city. And back to all the pain and lying Inuyasha was causing her.

She entered the house to find Souta just heading out. Saying something about going to pick up Kanna and bring her over for the rest of the day.

Kagome gave her brother a warm smile as he passed her and he too smiled back. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother preparing the dinner. Kagome decided to help her mother out with the cooking and setting up of the table.

After half an hour the mother and daughter finished up the cooking. Just as Kagome was done setting the dishes out for the family and their guest, Souta walked in with Kanna at his side.

"Hey Kanna," greeted Kagome with a warm smile.

"Hi, Kagome."

"Souta, why don't you go get jii-san and we can sit down and eat."

"Okay mom." Souta said as he walked out of the kitchen to go and get his grandfather.

Kagome smiled, for she knew jii-san would start telling old tales about the shrine and many other old stories. She loved her jii-san and hadn't noticed how much she missed his old ramblings, as annoying as they were.

As she had predicted, jii-san went on and on about some fan from a witch princess. And how his ancestor had stopped the evil princess and exorcised the old fan, making all evil vanish from it.

After supper Kagome washed the dishes with the help of Kanna, while her mother sweptthe floor. This was how she wished it would always be. Souta with his wife... well girlfriend, mother, jii-san and herself in this big shrine. All one happy family.

Kagome and Kanna finished up with the dishes and headed to the living room where Souta sat watching some T.V. Kanna walked over to Souta and sat down beside him.

Kagome smiled as she watched Souta put his arm around her. She decided to leave them alone and headed up to her room. Once there she called her best friend Sango. The two talked for hours and Sango had planned to come down to see Kagome for her birthday.

The two talked for hours about this and that, just babbling on about their high school days. It had only been four years since they graduated out of high school but it didn't hurt to bring up old memories.

But that was easier for Sango. For Kagome it was different. Four years ago it was easier, four years ago Inuyasha really did love her.

Kagome was then called by her mother. She looked at the clock to see it was time for supper. She said good bye to Sango and went to join everyone in the kitchen for supper.

It was the same as in the afternoon, jii-san told of another story. And after supper she and Kanna washed the dishes. The only thing that was different was that Kagome took out the trash.

She had offered to take it out seeing as she was planning on going outside anyway. After throwing the trash in the bin she headed to the hill behind the house. Once she was on the very top she sat down to watch the sunset. How she loved sunsets, and watching the stars on cool nights.

She sat there watching as the sun set, and the moon rise high into the night sky. As the night before she gaze at the stars, she could get use to this. Living here again would be great... if only it were that easy.

She got up and dusted the grass off of her butt and started back to the shrine. Walking into her room she grabbed her pjs and headed to the washroom to change. Once done with that she headed back to her room and flopped down onto her bed and was soon fast asleep.

_**Hm... once again Sesshoumaru hasn't appeared in this chapter. And this is a really really short chapter! But that I have already made up in chapter four. Which I will post on Thursday. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Time Heals All **_

_**Chapter : 4**_

Today was Kagome's birthday, she was turning twenty three. She smiled as she sat on the same tree she had climbed just two days before. She had made this place her getaway. This was were in the past two days she came to think.

But today she brought along a small note book and a pen. She sat there in the early morning writing her thoughts in the small black book. She was writing when her brother came to the base of the tree and called up to her, asking if she would like to go along with him to pick up Kanna.

Not wanting to disappoint her brother she climbed down the tree and followed him to his car. The two got in and away they went to pick up Kanna.

When Souta pulled into the driveway of Kanna's house she gasped. It was a huge house, of course smaller than Sesshoumaru's... wait why was she thinking of Sesshoumaru. She shook her head and got out of the car along with Souta and the two of them walked up to the front door.

Souta rang the door bell and stepped back to wait for someone to answer the door. The door suddenly burst open and Kanna flew past Kagome to be engulfed in Souta's embrace.

"Hey, Kanna!" said Souta as he swung Kanna around.

Kanna looked over to Kagome and smiled, she had a slight blush to her and Kagome smiled at her. The three then walked back to the car and drove off toward town. Souta was taking Kagome out for a little birthday party with his friends.

He drove up to another one of his friends house and told Kagome and Kanna to wait in the car. The two sat there and just chatted while Souta was in his friends house.

"Souta told me yesterday that your birthday was today... so I went out and bought you a gift," said the girl as she pulled out a small box from her bag.

Kagome took the box from the girls hand and ripped the wrapping paper and opened up the little box to find a small dolphin necklace. Kagome looked up at Kanna and pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Souta had said that the dolphin was your favorite animal."

"Thank you Kanna," said Kagome as she put the dolphin necklace on.

Souta chose that moment to enter the car.

"Hey sis, do you mind if me and my friends take you out to a day on the beach? I mean you are twenty three and much too old for one of mothers home parties."

Kagome smiled, Souta was right she didn't want her mother to make her a party. If her mother was in charge of that she would surely be having paper hats and little blow thingys. As much as she loved her mother she decided to let Souta and his friends take her to the beach.

"Okay! That would be great!"

"Okay. We'll stop by the house to tell mom and get our swimming stuff."

Souta pulled up to the shrine and the two of them headed in to get their stuff and tell their mother that they were off to the beach for the day.

After getting all their stuff they ran back to the car and headed off to the beach to meet the rest of Souta's friends who had gone ahead to meet them there.

It took them over an hour to get to the beach. But they were happy as soon as many of Souta's friends greeted them. Kagome knew Kohaku, he was Sango's younger brother. But the one with red hair, she had no clue to who he was.

"Hey sis! I want you to meet Shippo."

"Nice to meet you Shippo," said Kagome with a warm smile.

"Listen, why don't you two go and change and we'll meet you out in the water."

"Sure!" Kagome agreed with her brother.

The two girls took their time walking to the change rooms. Over the past few days Kanna and Kagome had become really close friends. Kagome was happy that Souta had found a kind loving girlfriend.

After fifteen minutes the girls were done changing and heading out to the water. They had spotted the boys and decided to ambush them. Kagome walked into the water and dived under, she came out of the water right in the middle of the three boys splashing them with the cool ocean water.

Just after Kagome, Kanna had jumped on Souta and taken him underwater with her. Kagome laughed at the annoyed look on the two boys' face and just dived back into the water.

Kagome and Kanna were tired of swimming and had decided to go to the shore and sun tan for a while. But the boys had a better plan. As the girls laid in the sun the boys had borrowed little pales from two little boys and filled them with water. Souta and Kohaku snuck up on the girls and just as Kagome was going to tell the person to get out of the sun, cold water had splashed all over her body.

She screamed at the sudden coldness and jumped up to chase Kohaku around.

"Kohaku! Wait till Sango hears about this!" joked Kagome as she ran after the teen.

Evening came and Kagome told her brother to wait just one more hour for her. She had wanted to take a walk around the beach before they left.

Agreeing on waiting for her for an hour, she went out to walk on the beach alone. She took off her sandals and walked in the nice warm sand barefooted. She loved the feeling of the sand between her toes.

She had walked around until the sun had set and realized that she had kept her brother and Kanna waiting. She start to run back toward the way she had come and when she came to the parking lot she found it had few cars and not one was her brothers.

She just turned around and was about to dig for her cell phone when she realized that she had left it in the car to recharge. Oh how stupid could she be! And how could her brother just leave her like that? So she was about half an hour late, but that didn't mean he had to leave her behind like that.

She sat down in the sand and looked up into the sky. Why was everyone treating her like a piece of dirt? Even her own brother had left her behind.

A tear slid down her cheek, and soon after another one followed. She rested her head onto her knees and let the tears fall.

"You didn't think they would leave you, did you?" came a familiar voice.

Kagome knew that voice, she got up and flung herself into him. He was surprised, but slowly wrapped his arms around her. She then realize that he was the one who had sent her brother home and got her all worried and sad.

"Sesshoumaru! You jerk!" yelled Kagome as she turned around to look out onto the ocean.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and walked up to her and took her hand in his and walked towards where he had hidden his car. He then let her hand go and told her to close her eyes.

Kagome slowly close her eyes and when Sesshoumaru was sure she had her eyes shut and couldn't see anything he walked up to his car and unlocked the door. He pulled something out and walked back over to Kagome.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was staring straight into the blue eyes of a puppy. She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Is he for me?" aske Kagome.

"Yes I bought "her" for you," said Sesshoumaru as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "Happy birthday... Kagome,"

Kagome then hugged Sesshoumaru almost crushing the husky puppy between them. She then backed away from Sesshoumaru and took the puppy from him. She smiled down at the little bundle in her arms and kissed it on the tip of its nose.

It was at that moment that Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru had come all the way from the city which was a little over four hours drive. Then here to the beach which was a little over an hour to get, just to see her. But maybe she was jumping to conclusions.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" came the cool calm voice of the Sesshoumaru everyone else knew.

Kagome looked up at him and slowly nodded. The two walked in silence for what seemed an eternity before the silence was finally shattered by Sesshoumaru.

"I think we should be getting back... I left Rin with your mother and she will be wanting to see you."

"Yeah... " was all Kagome could say.

The two walked back to the car, once again in complete silence. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru knew what to say. For Sesshoumaru it was driving him mad, he always knew what to say. So why now, did he not know what to say?

The drive back to her house was so quiet and unnerving. She couldn't help but shake a little every now and then. She didn't know what to think of Sesshoumaru... not when he was acting like this.

At last they pulled up to the shrine, but all the lights inside were off. And in the driveway was Sango's car. Kagome was so happy that Sango had made it. She would have to wait until morning to talk to Sango though, seeing as how everyone was asleep.

She got out of the car and headed towards the house. As she got to the front door she stopped and looked behind her. Sesshoumaru was just standing by his car.

"We have plenty of spare rooms in the shrine... you are welcome to stay here the night."

She looked at Sesshoumaru and watched him for five minutes before he finally nodded his answer. He got his keys from his car and walked up to the door by which Kagome was standing and waited for her to go inside.

After showing Sesshoumaru the room in which he could spend the night in, Kagome headed to her own room at the end of the hallway.

She didn't know what time it was but she knew it was late. She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Taking a look at the clock while she was there.

It had read three in the morning. She sighed and decided to head outside to the tree she had ocuppied for the time she had come back home.

But instead of going to the tree she changed directions and headed for the hill on which she had been on the other day. Reaching the top she stared up at the starry sky before her. She then sat down and started to think about the past two years she had with Inuyasha.

The thoughts weren't very good and he hadn't been home most of that time. Staying out for nights, even days at a time. Blaming it on work, she knew he was with "her" that whole time.

A tear made it's trail down her cheek, followed by many more. She sniffed and whipped up the tears.

"So your crying over Inuyasha again?"

Kagome jumped and then calmed as soon as she saw it was Sesshoumaru. He sat beside her and he too looked up to the starry night sky.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Kagome.

"I was in the living room when you made your way out the door."

Kagome sighed yet again and looked behind her to the shrine. Her family was there, her mother, her brother, her grandfather, and newest yet Kanna.

She had everything she wanted, yet she felt she was missing something. She didn't know what it was but she felt empty without that something.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"..."

"I'm not going back to the city, it's over! I can't take it. I'm gonna stay here at the shrine with mama and jii-san and Souta."

"At last... you're finally putting an end to this," said Sesshoumaru. "Kagome..."

Kagome watched the stars, waiting to here what Sesshoumaru had to say. Only he wasn't saying anything.

She turned her head to look at him but was met by a kiss. She should have found this so wrong, but instead it was like setting her spirit free.

_**This is the longest chapter I have written yet! LOL I am pretty proud of this chapter... although some parts here and there seem rushed to me. Perhaps one day I will go back and fix it up. But for the time being I am content with it. I hope you like this chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title : Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 5**_

_**Before you read this chapter I suggest you go back to chapter four and read the last part over. I have added a wonderful little surprise at the end of that chapter. That is if you haven't already gone back to chapter four and re-read it. Well other than that I hope you like this chapter. **_

In the morning Kagome tried to avoid Sesshoumaru as much as she could. She didn't know what to do or think at the time. The feelings which she was feeling confused her.

She stayed in her room, neither letting in Sango, Kanna nor her mother. She wanted to hide away in her room for the rest of her life. He confused her even more... how could he do that to her? And what were the feelings she was getting just thinking about him. It was as if the first time she ever liked Inuyasha.

She didn't want to go through with that any more. She didn't want another man to deal with. What if he was like his younger brother? What if he ended up causing her pain again? She didn't want to find out how the end would turn out.

By the time it was eleven the whole house was quiet. Thus Kagome emerged from her bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself up something to eat. After she was finished she decided to go to the living room and watch a movie.

But as she walked into the living room she saw none other than Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch looking straight at her.

"I see you finally came out of your room."

"I... I..."

"Don't make excuses... I know you were hiding from me," came his cool voice. "Everyone left to go to the beach for the day. Come let us go to the beach and meet them."

Kagome could only nod. She turned around and headed up to her room to change into her bikini. Once she was finished she put her clothes over the bikini and grabbed a towel and slowly walked down the stairs.

She reached the bottom to find Sessoumaru waiting at the door for her. Why did he have to be the one to wait for her? Why couldn't he have went to the beach and Sango be the one to wait for her? Anything would have been better than him.

Before she left the house she walked over to the room in which the puppy was staying in while the house was empty and fed her. Then she walked out the door with Sesshoumaru and hopped into his car.

It was so quiet, Kagome couldn't stand it.

"Did Rin go with Souta and Kanna?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded, which drove Kagome crazy. This is what she wanted wasn't it?

She sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the drive to the beach. which seemed like an eternity through hell. She hated not talking to him, but what else did she want?

She did it to herself. She was the one who didn't want to talk to him first. She should have acted in a grown manner and talked to him after he kissed her. Talked to him about why she wasn't talking to him, and how she was feeling. Which wasn't what she expected after a kiss like that.

At last they pulled up to the parking lot of the beach and parked the car. Kagome got out of the car and took her bag from the back seat of the car. She then headed towards the beach, hoping to find her family and friends.

She then spotted Sango and ran up to her. The two hugged and then Kagome started to take off her shorts and t-shirt. Once done stripping down to her bikini the two headed to the rest of the group. Which was made up of many people such as Rin, Kohaku, Kanna, Souta, her mother, Shippo, and Miroku.

After many years Sango and Miroku were finally together. Kagome knew that Sango liked Miroku, and everyone could see that Miroku liked Sango from day one.

Kagome set her bag down by her mother and walked over to the water and looked behind her to Sango. She smiled at Sango before diving into the water. She resufaced further away from the shore. She turned around to look at who was all at the shore to see Sesshoumaru looking out to the ocean and straight at her.

She could feel her cheeks going red and dived back under the water and swam back to the shore. She walked onto the beach and walked passed Sango. She ignored Sango's calling and walked right by Sesshoumaru and away in the other direction. She knew that was how she was left with Sesshoumaru in the first place. But she just needed some time to think, away from the group.

She would make sure to be back before everyone left. Back before Sesshoumaru told the others to leave her behind with him like the last time she was at the beach with her brother, his girlfriend and friends.

She walked far enough away from the group and a little away from all the commotion of the people who were at the beach. She looked around and saw that she was in an area that had very little people. And for that she was thankful. Looking around once more just to make sure none of her friends followed her she sat down on the warm sand and looked out to the ocean.

A tear made its way down her cheek. But she didn't know why, she wasn't thinking about Inuyasha... She was thinking about Sesshoumaru. Then why was it a tear rolled down her cheek?

"Why is it everytime I see you you're crying?"

Kagome jumped a little and looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away from her.

"Can't you leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you for a while!" yelled Kagome as she got up and sprinted to get away from him.

But he had grabbed her by the wrist. He wasn't hurting her but it was enough to assure that she couldn't get out of the hold. The two stood there looking into each other's eyes. Then yet another tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshoumaru's hand came up to her cheek and wiped away the tear and its trail.

"Why?" whispered Kagome.

"..."

"Sesshoumaru talk to me... please tell me what's going on."

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and then let her wrist go and turned around and started to walk away. But he was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He looked down at the little hands that clutched to his shirt and took them in his hands. He unwrapped them from his waist and turned around to face her.

Once again the two were looking into each other's eyes.

"Please... Don't leave me," whispered Kagome as she pulled her hands away from Sesshoumaru's and wrapped her arms around his waist once again.

She rested her head on his chest and let tear after tear trail after each other down her cheek. Then she felt his arms wrap around her.

The two stayed like that for a long time. Then Sesshoumaru took her and sat down on the sand. Holding her within his arms as she cried. At last, after two years he had showed her the emotions he showed no one else.

_**Okay I have done chapter five! I hope you liked it! Well I will be going to work on chapter six now so buh-bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 6 **_

A week had gone by since Sesshoumaru had showed his feelings towards her and she was happy for it. At first she had been confused and scared about it. But now she was starting to slowly let go of her relationship with Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had left back to the city telling her that he would give her some time to herself. Of course she had insisted on him staying but in the end she had settled for him to leave Rin for two weeks. She looked up to the bright sky and sigh as she, Sango, Rin, and Kanna walked towards the icecream shop.

She loved the week she spent with her friends and the little hyper girl who was Rin. They walked into the shop and stood there for five minutes deciding on what flavor of ice cream to have. Sango and Rin settled for rainbow flavored, Kanna got cherry cheesecake, while Kagome got herself bubblegum.

"So when is Sesshoumaru coming to pick up Rin?" asked Sango as she licked her ice cream.

"Next week," replied Kagome as she smiled at the little girl.

Kanna looked over at Kagome and had noticed the look in her eyes everytime they had talked about Seshoumaru. She smiled and grinned at Kagome who looked at her with a confused look on her features.

"What?" asked the puzzled Kagome.

"You like him don't you?"

"Is it true?" gasped Sango who looked over to her best friend.

"Rin thinks Kagome will make a good mommy!" smiled the little girl looking up at Kagome.

"Yes," sighed Kagome. "I do like him."

The three girls just grinned at the blushing Kagome and she sank lower into her seat, hoping to get away from the looks and grins they were giving her.

"But I still love Inuyasha."

"Kagome! He doesn't love you! I mean if he did he wouldn't be with Kikyo!" said Sango in a harsh voice.

"I never met the guy... But Sango is right. If he truly did love you he wouldn't be out with this Kikyo woman," said Kanna as she finished her ice cream.

Kagome knew that they were right. She just didn't feel she could do this to Inuyasha. He was her first boyfriend and she thought they would always be together. But then what was the feeling she got when ever she was around Sesshoumaru? She had never felt that way before, not even around Inuyasha.

She would call him today and tell him that is was over. She would not go through with this any longer. But she wouldn't just jump into Sesshoumaru's arms as soon as she ended it with Inuyasha. She would give it some time, perhaps just spend an odd day or two him.

Yeah that's what she would do! She promised herself she would forget about Inuyasha while she was here. But now she was going to step out of Inuyasha's life completely. And perhaps take a small step in Sesshoumaru's direction. Of course she would just become his friend for the time being... wait she was his friend! Well then she would spend more time with him... other than the time she had spent with him through the years when she would call him just for a shoulder to cry on.

"Kagome?... Kagome!"

Kagome was brought out of her train of thought by her best friend yelling at her. She then realized that she had been calling her for quite a while now. She apologized to her frineds and the three headed back home to help her mother prepare for supper.

That night after supper the three girls decided to sleep in Kagome's room instead of sleeping in a room of their own. Tonight they were treating it as a sleep over to talk about their boyfriends... In Kagome's case get her to talk about Sesshoumaru and what she thought about him. Even though they knew what she thought about him.

As the night wore on Kagome was the only one up. Like on the night Sesshoumaru had kissed her for the first time she got up and headed out side to the hill and sat down to stare up at the stars. Oh how she loved the stars and looking up at the on a clear night like this. She only wished Sesshoumaru was there with her again. This time if he were to kiss her she wouldn't hide from him the next day.

Wait! did she just think that? How stupid could she get! She had made a plan to just spend some time with him before she walked into his arms. But it's not what her hear wanted her to do, it said different. She sighed and headed back into the house to get some rest before tomorrow. She loved hanging out with the three people who slept soundly in her room.

Rin... How that girl could fool anyone, she was such a small girl and young at that. But she was so mature for her age... when she wanted to be. At that thought Kagome smiled.

Reaching her room and avioding all the bodies on the floor she laid down on her bed and was soon fast asleep like the three who were on the floor lightly snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 7 **_

Eating breakfast with her family and friends, she decided she would call Inuyasha and tell him that she didn't want to go out with him any longer. She saw Rin sneak the puppy some of her food and smiled at the girl. She would have done the same thing, and she decided she would.

As she was giving the puppy, which her, Sango, Kanna, and Rin named Reimei, the phone rang. Getting up out of the chair she walked over to the living room and answered the phone.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Kagome, it's me Sesshoumaru. I will be coming down to pick up Rin today," came his silky voice.

"Hai, she will be ready by the time you come." Kagome answered back.

"I'll see you then."

"Hai," said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

Sango, Kanna, and Kagome helped Rin pack. After that Sango said her farewells and left back for the city, telling Kagome she would pick up her stuff from Inuyasha's next week. Souta then took Kanna and left for a date, to who knows where. Her mother took jii-san to the doctor after he claimed that an evil spirit jumped him from the closet, which left only herself and Rin.

Sending Rin out to play with Reimei, she dialed up Inuyasha's cell phone number.

"Hai, Inuyasha here!" came his voice.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome... It's been a long time since you called me. I tried calling to your mom's, but you were always away, or busy."

"Hai, Inuyasha... I... I..."

"What is it?"

"Listen, Inuyasha, it's over... I can't deal with it anymore!" Kagome said into the phone then hung up before she could hear his answer.

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, it hurt so much to do that. Yet what was this other feeling?

Shrugging it off she got up and went outside to play with Rin and her puppy. The two played for hours into the day, until finally the two settled for resting under the big oak tree. The two girls and the puppy were soon fast asleep under the shade of the tree.

After being fully rested Reimei and Rin gained back thier energy, and started to yet again play fetch. The two seemed to never run out of energy.

She was thinking of Sesshoumaru when someone came up behind her and took her into their arms. She turned around, smiling thinking it was Sesshoumaru, only to find Inuyasha grinning down at her. Kagome's smile disappeared and was replaced by a glare, as she pushed her way out of his arms.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! I told you I want nothing to do with you!" said Kagome as she walked up to the little girl and puppy. "Rin go inside."

The girl nodded and took the puppy and headed inside. Kagome watched as the little girl looked at her one more time before disappearing into the house. She then turned around to face Inuyasha once again.

"Inuyasha why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Don't tell me that! You have Kikyo so why do you need me?"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You think I'm still with Kikyo. I told you long ago that I wasn't with her anymore," said Inuyasha as he stepped forward to hug her.

"Don't give me that bullshit Inuyasha! I know your still with Kikyo. Please just leave me alone and let me live my own life."

"This is all Sesshoumaru's doing isn't it?" yelled Inuyasha. "The bastard has poisoned your mind!"

"Enough! If anything he's being more kind and loving than you!"

"You don't even know him! How the hell can you say that cold hearted bastard can give you more love to you than I can!"

"Because, while you were out with Kikyo for the past couple of years I needed a friend! And he was there for me more than you ever were!" yelled Kagome. "Sure other people may think he's a cold hearted beast but Rin and I know better! Why don't you just go back to that slut, Kikyo!"

She was about to say more when a stinging pain shot through her cheek, and she heard Rin scream out her name. Her hand was immediately on her stining cheek where Inuyasha had struck her for the first time. She was then almost knocked to the ground by a small girl colliding into her and latching onto her waist with tears in her eyes.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and glared, "How dare you..."

She then gathered Rin up into her arms and left a shocked Inuyasha standing there, watching as she walked off with the little girl. How could he have done that to Kagome? He hadn't meant to.

Kagome walked into the house and into her room where she put down the crying girl. Rin then reached her hand up to stroke Kagome's bruising cheek. Kagome smiled down at the little girl and told her that she was fine and that it didn't hurt at all.

"Rin saw how he slapped you and it scared her."

"It's okay Rin... I'm fine," said Kagome as she gathered the girl into her arms for a hug.

_Ah! An update O.O! Took me long enough, I had writer's block for the longest time on this chapter. I don't think I will be updating it again in a while. I'm still not thinking right, I dunno what else to type. So just hang in there. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 8**_

Kagome sat against the wall, a little girl in her arms and a puppy at her feet. She smiled down at the little girl and pulled her closer. Rin shifted in her sleep and found a comfortable position.

_**Rin**_

Opening her eyes, the little girl blinked a few times and looked up at the sleeping Kagome. Looking around the room she saw the clock. It was almost five, which meant everyone would soon be home. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a familiar voice call Kagome's name from downstairs.

Quickly crawling out of Kagome's arms she ran to the door to find Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Rin, where's Kagome?"

"She's sleeping. Sesshou..."

"Get your stuff, Rin. I'm going to go talk to Kagome before we go." Sesshoumaru cut off Rin's next words.

Obeying she ran down the hall and up the stairs.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru watched as the little girl ran down the hall towards the stairs and disappearing up them. He looked around the room before making his way down the hall and up the stairs.

Passing all doors but the third from the stairs on the left side, he looked into the room to see Kagome sleeping with her back against the wall. He walked into the room and as he neared the sleeping angel, he noticed a dark mark covering the whole left side of her cheek.

A frown graced Sesshoumaru's features as he reached out and caressed her bruised cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and met with his unusual gold ones.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It... It's nothing."

"Rin!"

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, "what happened to Kagome?"

"Rin, Kagome, and Reimei were playing outside today. Inuyasha came to visit Kagome while we were outside and Kagome told Rin to go inside. Rin went inside and watched from the door as Inuyasha started to yell at Kagome. Then Inuyasha hit Kagome and Rin screamed and ran to her."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, his eyes demanding. He watched as her bangs covered her eyes and she slowly nodded in agreement with Rin's story.

"I will stay for the night, and tomorrow I will leave with Rin."

_**Kagome**_

Kagome sat on the hill just behind her house, watching the stars. She had left the house just after supper. She couldn't stand it in there, it was so quiet.

She had told her mother about the bruise, knowing Sesshoumaru would have done it for her. Her mother then told the rest of the family.

She glanced back at the house to see all the lights were off. She looked at her watch and then back at the stars, it was already midnight.

The image of Inuyasha slapping her kept on playing itself over and over in her head. A tear ran down her cheek, never had she thought Inuyasha would strike her. Soon tear after tear made its way down her cheeks, and she silently wept.

"A fallen angel weeps for the wings she lost."

Kagome quickly wiped her eyes as Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. Once done she glanced over at him, his golden eyes staring up at the stars.

He then looked into her eyes and she stared into those golden pools. Those golden eyes, so much a like yet not even close to those of Inuyasha's.

While Inuyasha's held deciet, lies, and betrayal, his held love, kindness, and truth. Sighing she looked up to the sky once again.

"I was born a wingless angel."

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on Kagome. He reached over and cupped her chin, he then made her looking into his eyes.

"Perhaps, you just haven't found them yet."

Kagome once again stared into his golden eyes. Her heart starting to race as the distance between them was slowly closing. His lips met hers and the warmth filled her heart, she slowly started to kiss back. This time she knew this was what she wanted, this time she was ready to admit who she really was in love with.

He pulled away from her and she looked up into his eyes, in her eyes he saw fear of rejection. A smile graced his lips and he leaned forward and took her lips with his once again.

_Holy crap! I haven't updated this in such a long time! I am sooo sorry about that. I give you another chapter and hope you liked it. Don't worry, Time Heals All isn't finished yet. I think it will be at least fifteen chapters... or less... or more lol. Oh and about Promise Me, I just got some good ideas and am currently jotting them down and trying to put together the next three or four chapters. I will have chapter eleven up for you soon, along with the others. I think that one will be at least twenty-five chapters, perhaps even more. But please be patient with me, I am trying my best in getting chapters updated on that one. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Time Heals All**_

_**Chapter : 9 **_

_I give you chapter nine, I warn you. Sesshoumaru will be majorly out of character in this chapter... and I'm not sure, but perhaps in many chapters to come. But don't let me stop you, go on ahead and read lol. I hope you enjoy it._

Kagome smiled as Rin played with the pup, Sesshoumaru and the girl would be leaving in a few minutes and she couldn't help but feel sad about it. She had just gotten used to the fact that Sesshoumaru held the same feelings for her. With a sigh she looked to the sky and wondered when she would see him again, weeks? Months? A year or two?

"Kagome?"

She turned around and looked at her mother, giving a sad smile, "yes mama?"

"Kagome, go with him... I see how happy he makes you. You haven't been this happy since you first met... Inuyasha."

"But, ma..."

"Kagome, just follow your heart. Go with what it tells you."

Kagome stood there for a few minutes and she found her mother was right, she then jumped as Sesshoumaru came up behind her and told her he was going. She turned around and watched as he walked away from her, she was still contemplating in her mind whether or not she wanted to go with he and Rin.

"No! Wait, I'm coming." Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder and back at her mother, who was smiling and giving an approving nod.

She turned her head back to see Sesshoumaru smile one of his rare smiles. He had reserved that smile for Rin, but sometime during the two years that they become friends, he had started to save that same smile for her as well as the girl, Rin. Her heart fluttered and she gave him a small smile as well.

He nodded and she smiled at him, turning on her heel she then bounded into the house to pack. After about ten minutes of packing she ran back out of the house to see Kanna, Souta, Jii-san, and her mother waiting for her.

She walked up to Kanna and hugged her, this girl had become a good friend and she would miss her. She then whirled around and did the same with her brother, after him her mother and jii-san. After she had hugged all of them she looked over at her puppy and decided to leave her with her mother, Kanna, Souta and jii-san.

Waving she got into the car and heard Rin get into the back seat. Sesshoumaru soon got into the drivers side and they were off back to the city and to Sesshoumaru's house. It would be a long drive, but one she wouldn't mind at all. After all, Sesshoumaru and Rin were both with her, and that was all she really needed for now.

After an hour of talking, Rin finally fell asleep, she had told Kagome about her schooling and how much she hated it. Kagome had laughed and went on to explain that almost every child hated the work part of school. Kagome looked into the back seat, a smile placed on her lips as the little girl slept, she loved this little girl and was glad to be so close to her. In a way...she saw herself as Rin's mother like figure, raising her brow she looked over to Sesshoumaru and wondered what she had thought about him all those years. She blushed as she noticed he had caught her watching him from the corner of his eye. He merely gave a grin and continued to drive down the road towards their destination.

It was going to be a long drive back into the city. She wasn't sure if she could face going back into the city...of course she could! It would be different this time around, she wouldn't be heart-broken, she would have Sesshoumaru by her side as well as the little girl Rin.

By late afternoon they got back to the big estate and the three of them got out of the car. Many servents walked out of the house to grab all the luggage that was in the trunk of Sesshoumaru's car. Walking into the house, Sesshoumaru walked straight in and then up to his office where he closed the door and stayed. Kagome sighed and looked down at Rin who was smiling up at her, Kagome smiled back down at the overly active girl.

"Wanna go to the gardens?" asked the little girl.

Kagome laughed with a nod of her head and offered her hand to the little girl, Rin took it and lead her out of the house and into the vast expanse of land known as the Taisho garden. Kagome looked at the garden and sighed, she had only been in this garden once, and yet it was her favourite place of all.

Rin let her hand go and she watched as the girl ran into the field of many flowers, the small girl picked flowers here and there and just seemed to be enjoying life. Walking over to a bench she sat down and just watched nature and let the time pass, soon the little girl was in front of her with a bouquet of flowers.

Kagome smiled at the little girl and took a few of the many flowers and started to weave them together. The little girl's eyes widened in sheer joy as the flowers turned into a beautiful wreath. Rin then asked Kagome to teach her how to make them and after a few failed attempts the little girl got it. As the two of them were making flower wreaths, a lady came to them and told Rin she was to go Jaken for her lessons. The girl got up off the ground and hugged Kagome before walking off with the woman, a sullen mood about her.

As the little girl disappeared from sight, Kagome sighed and lifted herself from the ground. She looked around the garden and wondered just how far it went, she then started to walk deeper into the garden. Soon she came apon a beautiful scene, there was a small natural lake, and from the rocks, water spilled into the lake, she smiled and walked over to the edge and took off her shoes and sat down.

She dipped her feet into the cool lake and smiled as little minnows swam around her feet, she dipped her fingers into the cool water. For hours she sat there, feet submerged in the lake. Once every so often she would pull her feet out to give them a rest from the water, making sure the didn't wrinkle up a whole lot. After a few more hours she had enough she stood. Putting her shoes back on, she headed back to the mansion.

Although she was supposedly here with Sesshoumaru she couldn't help but feel lonely, she realized that he would be in his office most of the day and night and would hardly see him. The same would go for Rin, although it only meant she had lessons during the day and was sent to bed early after supper. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come with them after all, she would hardly see any of them and would be on her own more than she liked.

A tear slid down her cheek as she entered the house. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to a wall and slid down it. She held her head in her hands and let the tears flow down her cheeks, would she every find happiness? She was then pulled into someone's lap, she looked up to meet the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. How had he sat down beside her without her even noticing? How was it that he was so quiet?

"Why are you crying?" he asked as his hand came up to her face and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He pulled her closer to his body and held her there waiting for an answer.

"I...Was it such a good idea to come back with you? Rin has her classes, you have your work...I will be alone as I was when I was with Inuyasha," she said as a tear slid down her cheek. Sesshoumaru once again wiped away the tear, he looked into her eyes and then stood up with her still in his arms.

"If this is what you were worried about, why didn't you just come and see me?" he asked as he walked up the stairs and into a room. She looked around and noticed it was actually his room, she blushed and hid her face in his chest, knowing it was childish, but not caring.

He set her down and looked at her, she was an angel, and yet...she was not his...yet. If he treated her the way he was...leaving her hours at a time. Perhaps it would push her away from him just as Inuyasha pushed her away from himself by ignoring her, and going behind her back and seeing that wench.

He smiled down at her and turned to leave but felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned around and once again looked down at her and smiled, "what is it Kagome?"

He watched as she got a thoughtful look on her face then her hand moved back to her side and she blushed as she looked down at her lap. He stood there waiting for her to speak, but time stretched on and he didn't know whether or not to leave.

"Sessh...Sesshoumaru...stay here with me tonight...please?" she whispered as she played with her sleeve.

He smiled and nodded although he knew she wouldn't have seen him nod. He then sat on the bed and pulled the blanket over him, not caring about his suit as he covered his angel as well. His heart started to pound as he felt her snuggle up against him, her small hand on his chest and resting there as her breathing steadied. He lay there for a couple hours before she finally fell asleep, he looked at her angelic face and traced her jawline with his finger.

He stayed there for hours, one, two, three and soon it was morning. He shifted and then got out of the bed, he smiled down at her sleeping form, then turned and walked over to his closet. Getting out a new suit he then made his way into the bathroom, the water could be heard as he started it for a shower.

Kagome yawned as she lazily opened her eyes, looking around she blushed as she remembered she was in Sesshoumaru's room and had asked him to stay. She looked over at the empty spot and her heart fluttered, so he had moved during the night, perhaps to a spare room or something. But she was brought out of her thoughts as the washroom door opened and out stepped Sesshoumaru. Showered and in a fresh suit, she blushed but managed to give him a smile.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," she watched as he gave a small smile, barely there but there indeed.

"Good morning, Kagome."

She smiled and started to get out of the bed when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"No, stay. I shall send up someone with your belongings, you may shower if you like."

She blushed and nodded and with that he left. Once he was gone, she got out of the bed and walked over to the washroom, it was huge. She looked around and saw that there was a clean towel set on the counter for her, she gave a slight smile, turned and started the shower. It hadn't taken her long to strip down and hop into the shower.

Reaching out she grabbed the shampoo bottle and then shampooed her hair, as she lathered her hair she wondered what she would do for the day. She didn't want to bother Sesshoumaru in his office, nor did she want to pull selfish and pull Rin out of her daily classes. The only choice was to be alone...once more, giving a sigh she started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. Once she got all the shampoo out she put conditioner in her hair and once that was done she soaped her body. Happy with herself she shut off the water she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body.

Wrapping her hair into yet another towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and froze. Inuyasha stood there staring unbelievingly at her. Sesshoumaru seemed enraged, but merely stood there looking on at her with an appologetic look in his eyes. Moving her gaze from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha her heart stopped, he was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. There was pure hate in them, they held a look of betrayment but only for a split second.

"I... Inu..." she tried to speak but was cut off by his words immediately.

"You whore! How dare you! What the hell are you doing here!"

Tears came to her eyes as she continued to stare straight into his eyes. After all that he came back again, and to make it worse he had come into Sesshoumaru's house and caught her in Sesshoumaru's room... in merely a towel!

"You will not speak of Kagome in that way!" Boomed Sesshoumaru's voice as he took a hold of Inuyasha by the neck and held him there.

Kagome rushed over and took a hold of Sesshoumaru's arm and looked into his eyes. Of course she still had tears and was hurt by what Inuyasha had said but she didn't want any harm to come to anyone. She only wanted Inuyasha to leave and Sesshoumaru to calm down, she wanted nothing more than to be alone...with Sesshoumaru for the time being.

"No... please Sesshoumaru."

She looked into his eyes and he into hers, soon he let Inuyasha go, "leave."

Kagome shivered from the cold tone, but it didn't seem to phase Inuyasha. However he did leave, and she stood there alone in Sesshoumaru's room with only Sesshoumaru there with her. She winced as he stepped forward and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry Sesshoumaru..."

She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her against his body and once again her heart was racing. She stood there in his embrace, not wanting to move at all, she just wanted to stay there in his arms for as long as she could. She knew she was in merely a towel but she felt so safe in his arms, a blush crept to her cheeks and she spoke to him.

"I... I need to change."

She watched as a slight tint of red graced his features, he nodded to her and walked out of the room silently. She stood there for a moment then walked over to the bags of stuff that must have been moved into the room while she was in the shower. She dug through her bags and then settled for wearing a plain pair of snug jeans and a snug t-shirt as well. She walked over to the mirror in Sesshoumaru's room and looked at her reflection, her hand came up to her cheek and caressed her bruise before she gave a sigh and headed out of the room.

Walking out of the room she walked down the stairs and out to the kitchen where she was served breakfast at once. It was just a few more mintues later before Sesshoumaru walked in as well and gave a nod to her and a few more minutes after him before Rin walked in with a big smile on her face.

She always seemed so happy, such a cheerful child. They ate breakfast, Sesshoumaru silent as ever while she and Rin talked about the stay at her place and why she had left the puppy. She really didn't know why she left the puppy, but she had left it anyhow.

After breakfast Rin and Kagome headed out to the gardens once again. It would be a good hour or so until Rin was to go back in and start on her lessons. In the meantime they had an hour to do as they pleased, whether that be picking flowers or laying lazily about in the vast gardens somewhere, anywhere.

The latter had been the choice and they were laying on the grass when Jaken had come for her. Rin smiled at her and left by saying she would see her at supper. Smiling Kagome nodded, staying there laying on the grass. She looked up to the clear sky and yawned closing her eyes for a bit, she started to nod off to sleep. She opened her eyes when a shadow seemed to block the warm sun, a smile appeared on her face as Sesshoumaru looked down at her with an amused expression plastered on his face.

She giggled at the mere way he looked, dressed in a business suit which was probably a few hundred dollars and his long silver hair blowing gently in the wind. He looked sexy to say the least. Sitting up she reached out and pulled him down onto the ground with her, silence was all that was needed between the two. The day had started off so wrong, with Inuyasha bursting in and all. Now it seemed as if this one moment in time were all they would ever spend together.

Gathering her courage she moved closer to Sesshoumaru and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his gaze upon her and a smile appeared on her face as his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders and pulled her a bit closer to him. She knew it was hard for him to accept these feelings, it was even hard for her to do so. But in time he would get used to it just as she would.

_Okay and there you have it chapter nine. I am sooo sorry I had both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru... especially Sesshoumaru, out of character. I hope you enjoyed it and I will do my best in updating my stories._


End file.
